Love Hurts
by KisshuLover52
Summary: When a year has passed someone can be missed. That's what Kisshu felt as he thought of Ichigo. So, what happens when Kisshu misses someone? He kidnappes them of course! Pairings: KxI, TxP, RxR, PxZ. Please RxR.
1. Kidnapped

Love Hurts

Love Hurts

KisshuLover52: Hello, and welcome to my third fanfiction! Plz RxR! Kisshu, disclaimer!!

Kisshu: FINE!!

**KisshuLover52 does not own TMM or it's characters!! SO DON'T THINK SHE DOES!!** If she did I'd be going out with Ichigo and Masaya'd be dead!!

KisshuLover52: NO DUH, BAKA!! Anyways, here's chapter 1.

Chapter 1: Kidnapped –

At Café Mew Mew everything was normal, except the fact that instead of Ichigo, Mint was asking for a raise. "Why do you need a fucking raise!? You never work!" "Shut up, baka! Pudding can hear you!!" Mint yelled at Ryou. "YAY!! Pudding learned a new word, na no da!" Pudding yelled. The Pudding went over to table nine and said, "May I take your fucking order, baka, na no da?!" "Nice Ryou, now Pudding's going to scare away all of the customers," Lettuce said, coming into the room. "Anyway," Ryou continued, "Why isn't Ichigo asking for a raise?" Then both Lettuce and Mint pointed at Ichigo. She was rolling in a ball back and forth saying, "Masaya die, Masaya die". "Um… okay?" Ryou answered to that.

Meanwhile, on the alien's planet: "…9, 10! Ready or not, here I come!" Taruto yelled. He, Kisshu and Pai were playing hide and seek.

While Taruto was looking, Pai had hid in the trash can with Kisshu. "What's that smell?" Pai asked. "Gomen nasai," Kisshu answered. "Uh…" said Pai, scooting away from Kisshu.

When Taruto had found Kisshu and Pai (which didn't take very long), they started playing Go Fish. Kisshu went to his room, not wanting to play.

"Got any fives?" Taruto asked. "Nope. Go fish." "GOD FUCKING DAMN YOU!! "Eh," Pai said, shaking with fear. "Let's go get Kisshu," Pai then said.

"Kisshu, open the damn door!" Pai yelled. "NO!" Then Taruto stepped in. "KISSHU!! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!!" "NO!" "That's it. Let's kick the door open!" Taruto said, getting into kicking position.

BAM!!

The two aliens saw Kisshu in the corner saying, "Ichigo love me, Ichigo love me." "KISSHU!! Just give the old hag a visit!" "What did you call Ichigo!?" "Um… did I say 'old hag'? I meant…um…" then he started thinking, 'um… old hag, mold rag, gold bag, bold fag, road gag, told sag…'. While he was thinking this Pai told Kisshu a plan. "By the way, Taruto," Pai started, "why don't you go see Pudding?" With that Taruto ran out the door screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Back at Café Mew Mew, Ichigo and Lettuce were the only ones left at the café… cleaning. "Lettuce, why are we always the last ones cleaning after dark?" "Don't ask me. Ask Keiichiro. Even he leaves before us." Then, when Lettuce was wiping the table, Ichigo screamed. "KISSHU?? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE??" "Hey, Koneko-chan!" Then without warning, he knocked Ichigo unconscious and left laughing like this, "HO, HO, HO!! Ichigo will be mine in time! All in due time!!" While he spoke, he rubbed his hands together evilly. Then he left with Ichigo. "Ichigo!" Lettuce yelled.

KisshuLover52: So how was chapter1. Plz review!

Kisshu: They're not reviewing.

KisshuLover52: SHUT THE FUCK UP!!

Kisshu: 'quivering in corner' o-o-o-okay.

KisshuLover52: REVIEW!! Chapter 2 will be up shortly.


	2. Old News, Good News

KisshuLover52: Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of Love Hurts

KisshuLover52: Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of Love Hurts! Kisshu, do the disclaimer.

Kisshu: You don't have to say it anymore!

**KisshuLover52 does not own TMM or it's characters. She does however, own the new character that is in this chapter. (He/she probably won't be reviled until later chapters.** Next time I'll just say it! You don't even have to tell me!

KisshuLover52: Baka. On with the story.

Chapter 2: Old News, Good News –

Lettuce ran upstairs. She had to get to her cell phone and quick. She ran into Ryou's room and went to his bed. There lied her cell phone. She quickly called Mint.

"Hello, this is Mint Aizawa. Soon to be famous ballerina. How may I help you?" "You are so full of yourself, Mint! It's me, Lettuce!" "Oh…um… I knew that! I was just being formal! Anyway, what do you want?" "Ichigo's been kidnapped!!" "I knew we couldn't trust the mail man! He was just gaining our trust. Then when nobody was looking… he kidnapped Ichigo!" "The mail man didn't kidnap Ichigo, Kisshu did. Baka." "Did you just call me a baka?!" Then, Pudding joined the chat without the other two knowing. Then she started yelling. "Hi Mint! Hi Letuce! Na no da!" The two older girls answered to this with yelling, "PUDDING!! WHAT THE HELL!! YOU COULD HAVE TOLD US YOU WERE HERE YOU KNOW!!" "Gomen! Na no da! I heard you guys talking, na no da. Kisshu's back?! That can not mean anything good! Na no da!" "Okay… you're defiantly super weird!" Mint said to Pudding.

At the alien's planet, Taruto had locked himself in his room, not wanting to go to Earth because he was afraid that Pudding would see him. While he was playing his Tokyo Mew Mew video game, Kisshu and Pai were talking in the hallway. "… So you think this plan will work?" Pai was asking Kisshu. "Of course it'll work! It worked when you two kidnapped Pudding!" "That never happened, Kisshu. That only happens in the Tokyo Mew Mew graphic novel!" "What's a graphic novel?" "A more sophisticated version of the comic book! Kisshu, I can see Taruto not knowing that, but you?" Pai answered smartly "SHUT UP!!" Taruto yelled from his room, at the enormously annoying aliens, that were talking constantly outside of his room.

When Lettuce, Mint and Pudding were done chatting, they all went to see Zakuro and Berry. (A.N. I probably won't have Berry in very many stories. Also, They have there Japanese names when they transform, like: Mew Retasu etc.)

"Hi, Mint, Lettuce and Pudding," Berry said joyfully when the three got into the room. "Hi Berry," the three said, not as joyfully as Berry had.

After the three girls told Zakuro and Berry what happened, Zakuro started to speak. "Well if It's Kisshu, she'll be fine. We know Kisshu. He wouldn't hurt Ichigo if his fucking life depended on it!" Then Mint replied. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that we know Kisshu won't hurt Ichigo. The bad news is, we cuss too much in front of Pudding." "Yeah, we need to work on that," Lettuce said. "Well it's great that the bad news is just that," Berry said," By the way, who's Kisshu?"

KisshuLover52: Berry doesn't listen at all, does she?

Kisshu: -eyes open wide with mouth hanging very low- She doesn't know who I am?? What the fuck?!

KisshuLover52: XD! Ha, Berry doesn't know who you are!! Man, she's stupid!

Berry: I'm right here you know!

Kisshu: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?! THIS IS A CLOSED SET!!

Berry: XD! I have my secrets, you have yours!

KisshuLover52: ;p! You suck! So does Masaya! He's a… everything bad that you can think of! I don't want to list everything o.k.! Anyway, I hoped you liked the story, and don't forget, RxR!! Chapter 3 will be up soon!


	3. Kisshu

KisshuLover52: Gomen I haven't been updating

KisshuLover52: Gomen I haven't been updating! I got grounded from the computer.

Berry: That's because she called me stupid! :p

Kisshu: NO IT ISN'T!! It's because she hacked into her moms account! By the way: **KisshuLover52 does not own TMM!**

KisshuLover52: About the Narnia story, gomen, I wrote it when I was bored, I couldn't think of anything else to do! (insert puppy dog face here) Plz forgive me!

Chapter 3: Kisshu's Confession:

Back on the aliens planet, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were playing Go Fish again. It **had** been silent for twenty minutes but then, quite randomly, Kisshu said to Pai, "I like kittens and you don't!!" Before you knew it Taruto was on the floor laughing his head off.

"Look what you made Taruto do, Kisshu! He's on the floor laughing his ass off!" Pai yelled. "OMG!! Someone go get tape or some superglue!! We need to get his ass back on!!" Kisshu yelled. Pai's only reply was, "BAKA!!"

Meanwhile back at Café Mew Mew, Mint and Lettuce were trying to think of words that could replace cuss words.

"Um…" Mint was saying, "… Crud, for, Crap! Yeah,that would work." "Mint…" Lettuce started, "We should probably explain the aliens to Berry! You know, so she knows who they are if we see them!" "… Fine."

After the explaining (with many questions from Berry), they went alien hunting.

KisshuLover52: Gomen, that chapter was short. I couldn't think of anything.

Berry: You never think anything!

KisshuLover52: Pick the letter: M or Y.

Berry: M!

KisshuLover52: M means you get the Masaya treatment… which means I'm going to kill you!

Berry:… BYE!!

Kisshu: Next chapter will have a surprise guest, but we're not telling you who! (It's a secret!)


	4. Kishu Appears Mew Minto Has Anger Issues

KisshuLover52: Welcome to Love Hurts Chapter 4

KisshuLover52: Welcome to Love Hurts Chapter 4. Here's our special guest:

usagiki1234: Hey! How's it going?! (Masaya can go to hell and I like pie)!!

KisshuLover52: Unfortunately Kisshu my slave, left to go find Berri for me and will not be captioning, or whatever we're doing right now, this chapter.

usagiki1234: BOO!!

KisshuLover52: BAKA!!

usagiki1234: **We do not own TMM or any of it's characters!**

**Chapter 4: Kisshu's Appears; Mew Minto Has Anger Issues—**

"Berry, I'm guessing there are no aliens in the garbage disposal!" Lettuce said to Berry, who was peeking her head into the garbage disposal. "Well, we've looked everywhere else!" Berry replied. "Not over here mew mews!" A voice yelled.

"Who's there, dangit!" Mint yelled. "I see we're not using cuss words anymore." "Not around Pudding we aint! Come on girls!" Mint yelled.

"MEW, MEW MINTO!!"

"MEW, MEW RETASU!!"

"MEW, MEW PURIN!!"

"MEW, MEW ZAKURO!!"

"MEW, MEW BERRI!!"

"METAMORPHASIS!!"

"…Who's the new girl with the bunny ears!?" The voice asked. "That's none of your dang business...PAI!!" Mew Minto yelled –slash- asked. "PAI!!" Everyone but Mew Berri and Mew Minto yelled –slash- asked. "Pie? That's a good food. I LIKE PIE!!" Yelled Mew Berri. "DAMN YOU, THAT'S MY LINE!!" An angry usagki1234 yelled, running into the from where I was. "WHO IN ALL OF HELL ARE YOU??" Everybody asked –slash- yelled.

"My name's usagiki1234 and I have an account on !!" She said. Then I came in and added.

"She has a profile, no picture and no stories!!" "WHO IN ALL OF HELL ARE **YOU**!!"

"My name is KisshuLover52! usagiki1234, Let's get the hell outta here!! We're not supposed to be in this story!" Then, in unison, we both said, "BYE!!" and left.

"What was that all about?!" Kisshu said, walking up to Pai and the mew mews. "DAMNIT!! FORGET ABOUT NOT CUSSING IN FRONT OF MEW PURIN, WHERE IN ALL OF FUCKING HELL IS ICHIGO!!" Mew Minto screamed at Kisshu. Everybody, including the aliens stepped away from Mew Minto. "She's scary when she's mad." Pai said, "Oh yeah, Kisshu, I like doggies and you don't!" Even Mew Minto stared at Pai as he said those words. Then Mew Zakuro said, "Well that was rather random." "I know. That was me trying to get Kisshu back for saying that he likes kittens and I don't."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh." The mews all said in unison.

KisshuLover52: That was chapter 4, minna! (everyone)

usagiki1234: Hey look, Kisshu's back with Berry. DAMNIT, DO YOU LIKE PIE, BERRY!!

Berry: Yeah, what of it?

usagiki1234: DAMNIT, PIE IS MY THING!! GET A FUCKING NEW THING TO LIKE!!

Berry: I'm going to listen to her so that I don't get hurt.

Kisshu: that's probably a good idea.

KisshuLover52: I have news peoples! I've created a webite on freewebs you can e-mail me fan TMM drawings! My e-mail is on my profile along with a new quiz!! Plz chack it out and review to this story. I'm not making Chapter 5 until I get 5 reviews. See ya next time!


	5. Trapped

KisshuLover52: Gomen I haven't updated in a while

KisshuLover52: Gomen I haven't updated in a while.

usagiki1234: I feel as though you don't like this story anymore!

KisshuLover52: HEY!! You wouldn't know how hard it is to come up with new ideas! You don't have any stories! You know actually, this story's name was originally going to be the name of Mint's Love. But then I got new ideas.

usagiki1234: You know, you haven't really updated that story in a while either!

KisshuLover52: I've been busy!

usagiki1234: YEAH!! Writing new fan fictions! By the way, **we do not own TMM or any of it's characters! If we did-**

KisshuLover52: KISSHU ALREADY TOLD THEM WHAT TMM WOULD BE LIKE IF WE OWNED IT!! GET ON WITH IT!!

usagiki1234: **- so anyways, we don't own it!**

**chapter 5: ****Trapped-**

If you were wondering where Taruto was in the last chapter, here's what he was doing.

**--Flash Back of what happened in the last 10 mintutes--**

"Taruto, where did Pai and Kisshu go?" Ichigo asked as Taruto paced around the room. "It's none of your business where they went! Is it?" Taruto replied angrily. He was very upset. He was left to watch the old hag. He was especially mad when he found out that this was actually all Kisshu's plan. When Pai was (supposedly) telling Kisshu a plan, he was actually telling Kisshu his grocery list! (A.N. Apparently, Kisshu does all the shopping). "Why is Kisshu doing this to me?" Ichigo asked out loud, though she meant to just think it. She had started crying, and Taruto knew it. "Don't ask me what Kisshu's wacky ideas are! I don't even think **he** knows what goes on in that head of his!"

Ichigo curled up into a ball. _**I'm never going back, am I? **_She thought to herself. To just admit that she was scared of what would happen next was cowardly. But she didn't need to say it. She didn't even need to show it on her face! Taruto knew she was scared anyway. Who wouldn't be scared when you're being held captive by **Kisshu**!?

**--End Flash Back--**

Just then, the air rippled, and Kisshu, Pai, Mew Minto, Mew Retasu, Mew Purin, Mew Zakuro and Mew Berri teleported into the room.

"Mew Minto! Mew Retasu! Mew Purin! Mew Zakuro! Mew Berri! You guys came!" Ichigo yelled as Mew Minto ran towards her. "NOT SO FAST!!" Kisshu yelled, teleporting behind Ichigo and grabbing her. "Pai! Get them out of this room!" Kisshu yelled, as Pai quickly grabbed the 5 mews and teleported away with them.

"LET US OUT OF HERE!!" Mint yelled. She and the other girls were in a cage. Their pendants were taken away so that they couldn't transform. Then Lettuce said, "Let's face it girls, we're trapped!"

KisshuLover52: I'm not writing chapter 6 until I get 5 reviews! See ya!


	6. Ichigo in Danger

KisshuLover52: Hello again

KisshuLover52: Hello again! Welcome to chapter 6! Okay, listen. There most likely will be 10 maybe 9 chapters in this story, and there might be a sequel. So keep reading!

Kisshu: **KisshuLover52 does not own TMM or any of its characters.**

KisshuLover52: On with the story!

**chapter 6: ichigo in danger—**

"What's going on, na no da?" Pudding asked as she woke up from her nap. "We're still trapped here. When will those god damned aliens let us out?" Mint was muttering in her little corner. She was crying and Zakuro could tell from her corner. (A.N. The place they're in is separated into five corners. Each one for each mew.)

"There's got to be a way to get out of here. Maybe a secret door or maybe we could use Berry's head. It won't do any damage. She doesn't have anything in it." Mint retorted. "MINT!!" Everyone but Pudding and (obviously) Mint, yelled. "Nani (What)? The amendments say that you have the freedom of speech so I'm using this opportunity! (A.N. That's actually true. I don't remember which amendment it was, but one of them covered the freedom of speech. The first one covered the freedom of religion!)" Mint replied.

"Baka! You're rude Mint" Berry said. "No Duh! Mint's always rude! Haven't you noticed that?" Lettuce said. "GUYS!! Stop fighting!" Pudding yelled.

Ichigo was once again alone with Taruto. She was upset by the fact that Taruto, Pai and Kisshu had trapped her friends. "You know, I'm really bored," Taruto said, breaking the hour long silence. "Taruto, shut up!" Ichigo said. "I can't believe **you're **making sure I don't leave. You're a midget!" She retorted.

"Being a midget is nothing compared to being an **old hag**!" Taruto replied. "Oh yeah? Well at least I can see over a cart in a grocery store!" Ichigo said. "Well at least I can get a girlfriend!" Taruto said. "I wouldn't want a girlfriend! If I did, I'd be a lesbian!" "What does that even mean!?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Pai yelled. He was in the other room researching on love.

"OMG!! They're never going to shut up, are they?" Mint stated. She was really annoyed by Ichigo, Taruto, and Pai's voices right now. "I'm guessing on the never shutting up option." "Me too." Lettuce and Pudding stated. They were also getting annoyed. Meanwhile, Berry was napping, and Zakuro was listening to her iPod. (A.N. That's right! Zakuro has an iPod and Berry was napping at a time like this). "-Snore-" Berry was snoring (very loudly at that!).

"BERRY, WAKE UP DAMNIT!!" Mint yelled.

"Be quite in there!" Pai yelled through the door.

"MAKE US, DAMNIT!! MAKE US!!" Mint was very angry now.

"What now?" Taruto asked, very annoyed by the fact that Pai was arguing with Mint. It was interfering with his nap time.

"What's the matter? Baby can't go nappy?" Ichigo asked teasingly.

"SHUT UP!! If I were you, I wouldn't be talking like that to your captor!" Taruto said a hint of anger was in his voice now.

"You're my captor? I thought that was Kisshu." Ichigo said a hint of laughter in her voice.

"I am, Koneko-chan!" Kisshu said, walking into the room. Then, Taruto went to the room that had the mews in it, also being where Pai was.

"We're alone, kitten!" Kisshu said. "Thank you captain obvious," Ichigo stated. There was no longer a hint of laughter in her voice, but a hint fear. "If you're going to do what I think you're going to do. Don't you even dare," Ichigo retorted. (A.N. I'm not telling you what she though he was thinking of doing. Hopefully, you already know).

Just then, the door flew open and Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Berry ran into the room, transformed (I'm guessing they got their pendants back) and weapons in hand. "LET GO OF ICHIGO!!" Mint yelled, raising her arrow.

"One step closer, or if you attack. Ichigo will die!" Kisshu said.

KisshuLover52: DUN, DUN, DUNNN!!What will the mews do now! I've got one thing to say. I think this actually might be the second longest chapter in this story. (The longest was the first chapter). If you can think of a longer chapter (besides chapter 1) tell me, plz. It would most likely help me with later chapters. Plz review! By the way, in your reviews, tell me if I should write a Code Lyoko story. I'm not sure if I should. See you in the next chapter!


	7. Mew Minto Has Even More Anger Issues

KisshuLover52: Welcome back to Love Hurts! Sorry it's been so long.

Kisshu: **We don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of its characters!**

KisshuLover52: You know, we should just put that in the summery.

Kisshu: Yes, yea we should.

KisshuLover52: We have another guest today. Please welcome back, XXXUsagiki1234XXX!!!

XXXUsagiki1234XXX: Hi peoples! On with the story!

Chapter 7: The Escape; Mew Minto Has Even More Anger Issues-

"One step closer, or if you attack. Ichigo will die!" Kisshu said. "ICHIGO!!!" Mew Minto yelled. "Time to use our secret weapon Mew Berri," Mew Zakuro whispered to Mew Berri. Then they pulled out Taruto by his ear and yelled together in unison, "IF YOU KILL ICHIGO, TARUTO GETS IT!!!"

Everyone stared. "What the hell do I care?" Kisshu asked. He obviously didn't care what happened to Taruto. "WHAT THE HELL!!!?? YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME?! NOT EVEN ONE FRIGGIN BIT!!???" Taruto yelled back. "Not really."

Everyone else just stared. Then, suddenly and randomly, they heard Kisshu scream as if his life depended on it.

Apparently Ichigo bit him. He immediately released her and she ran back to her friends. Mew Zakuro and Mew Berri released Taruto who ran back to Kisshu who was kissing the place where Ichigo bit him. Then Pai came rushing in. Very suddenly and randomly, he punched Ichigo in the face.

Then Kisshu punched Pai for punching Kisshu. "Kisshu, why did you just punch me?" "Because you punched Ichigo! Oh, one more thing! I LIKE KITTENS AND YOU DON'T!!!!" "OH YEAH!!!??? WELL I LIKE PIE AND YOU DON'T!!!!"

*XXXUsagiki1234XXX comes in* "WTF WAS THAT!!!??? THAT'S THE WORST PUN I HAVE EVER HEARD!!!! OH YEAH!!! I LIKE PIE IS MY LINE!!!!" "WILL EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!!? OH YEAH!!! XXXUSAGIKI1234XXX, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!"

*XXXUsagiki1234XXX leaves*

"EVERYONE NEEDS TO SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP PUNCHING EACHOTHER!!!" (See, I told that Mew Minto has anger issues) Mew Minto yelled. Just then, she looked over and saw what Mew Berri, Mew Zakuro, Mew Retasu and Mew Purin were doing. "AND YOU FOUR!!! STOP PLAYING GO FISH AND LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!!!"

Mew Minto grabbed the other mews and flew off.

XXXUsagiki1234XXX: That was the worst chapter you've ever written!

Kisshu: _ YOU CAN DIE NOW!!!

KisshuLover52: -_- DON'T MAKE BE LIKE MINT!!!

XXXUsagiki1234XXX and Kisshu: *Go and quiver in a corner*

KisshuLover52: Okay, remember how I said I might have ten chapters? Well, I've decided that I'm only going to have eight. This means that the next chapter is the big finale! Also, I might make a sequel to this story. And one more thing, the reason I haven't updated in so long is because I lost my password and I had to make another account. But I did find my password eventually. YAY XD!!!

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!


	8. Tales o Nothingness Minto's Anger Issues

KisshuLover52: HIYA!!! Sorry I haven't updated in a bazillion years!

Usagi: YOU BETTER BE SORRY!!!

KL52: Don't make be like Mew Minto in the last chapter!

Usagi: I'LL BE GOOD!!!

KL52: Where's my pet?

Kishu: I'm right here master Me Lover.

KL52: Good boy. Now read the disclaimer.

Kisshu: **NOBODY ON THIS SET OWNS TMM!!! Except me.**

KL52: What was that?

Kishu: NOTHING

**Chapter 8: Tales of Nothingness… and Mew Minto's Anger Issues;**

"Welcome back Ichigo!" Mint yelled in delight.

"Mint thought that you were kidnapped by the mailman at first." Lettuce stated.

"The mailman stabbed Masaya." Ichigo said.

"HAH!!! I KNEW WE COULDN'T TRUST HIM!!!" Mint yelled.

"Dork."

"Shut up Ichigo!"

"Ribon Wo Masunde Wareta Mitara…" Zakuro was singing along with her iPod.

"Does she even have a life?" Berry asked.

"No"

"Just 'cause I'm listening to my iPod doesn't mean I can't hear you." Zakuro said angrily.

~Meanwhile, at the aliens ship~

"DAMNIT!!!" Kisshu screamed in anger.

"You know, screaming about the old hag isn't going to bring her back." Taruto informed him.

"What did you call Ichigo?"

"Um… did I say old hag? I meant…um..." Taruto tried to think. 'Old hag, old rag, road gag, told sag, mold bag, hold tag… I got nothing'

"Taruto don't waste your think tank. It's low enough on think as it is." Pai retorted.

"ACHOO!!!" Kisshu sneezed.

"Don't bless you." Pai said.

"Bastard" Kisshu replied.

"LET'S PLAY GO FISH!!!" A young voice yelled.

Taruto turned in horror to face an eager Pudding Fong. "WTF!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!!!"

"I want to play Go Fish." Pudding replied simply.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!" Taruto yelled, "BEFORE I HIRE ANOTHER MAIL MAN TO COME KILL YOU!!!"

"DON'T CUSS IN FRONT OF PUDDING!!!" Mint yelled as she walked in.

Pai and Kisshu just looked confused.

"PUDDING GET HECK OUTTA HERE!!!" Mint yelled in enragement.

"Mint-oneesama has anger issues." Pudding cried as she walked out.

"PUDDING'S RIGHT YOU KNOW!!! I SHOULD PROBABLY GO TO ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES!!!"

KL52: Yeah that was a horrible ending…At least Mint's going to anger management classes 

Usagi: I guess we'll see you in Mint's Love (I doubt she'll make a sequel to this story)

KL52: Oh shut up. Come my pet! Let's go take a look at some Code Lyoko fanfics because I'm bored now.

Kisshu: Okay.

KL52: Please review, no flames.


End file.
